drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1971
Declarado Año Internacional de la Lucha contra el Racismo y la Discriminación Racial por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos *3 de enero: en Glasgow mueren 66 personas al ceder una barandilla del estadio del Celtic por la presión de los espectadores. *4 de enero: Anwar el-Sadat reconoce la presencia militar soviética en Egipto. *10 de enero: en Uruguay, el presidente Jorge Pacheco Areco asume poderes extraordinarios para luchar contra los guerrilleros tupamaros. *11 de enero: en Bolivia, Hugo Banzer Suárez asalta el Estado Mayor. *15 de enero: en Egipto se inaugura oficialmente la Presa de Asuán. *21 de enero: en República Dominicana es inaugurada la Basílica de Nuestra Señora de la Altagracia por el Presidente Dr.Joaquín Balaguer. *25 de enero: en Estados Unidos, Charles Manson es condenado a muerte por conspiración. *25 de enero: en Uganda, Idi Amin jefe de las fuerzas armadas, da un golpe de Estado y toma el mando presidencial. *2 de febrero: se adopta la convención sobre los humedales denominada Convenio de Ramsar. *2 de febrero: Ecuador solicita que se retiren las fuerzas estadounidenses estacionadas en su territorio. *3 de febrero: la OPEP fija unilateralmente los precios del petróleo. *4 de febrero: la compañía automovilística británica Rolls Royce hace público su expediente de quiebra ante los tribunales. *7 de febrero: en Suiza las mujeres obtienen el derecho de voto. *7 de febrero: es asesinado Melchor Ortega, ex presidente del PRI (Partido Revolucionario Institucional) de México. *8 de febrero: en Estados Unidos se realiza el primer día de contratación del NASDAQ. *9 de febrero: regresa a la Tierra la nave estadounidense Apolo 14. *11 de febrero: el nuevo Plan Quinquenal (URSS) se orienta hacia la producción de bienes de consumo. *13 de febrero: en el marco de la Guerra de Vietnam, tropas de Vietnam del Sur invaden Laos, apoyadas por los Estados Unidos. *13 de febrero: en Chile, el presidente socialista Salvador Allende nacionaliza la banca privada. *15 de febrero: el Reino Unido e Irlanda adoptan el sistema decimal para sus monedas nacionales (la libra esterlina y la libra irlandesa, respectivamente). *16 de febrero: frente a la costa de Almería (España), desaparecen sin dejar rastro dos embarcaciones con doce tripulantes, en medio de un fuerte temporal y tras lanzar un SOS. *19 de febrero: Egipto propone que se reconozca a Israel como estado a cambio de que se retire de los territorios ocupados. *22 de febrero: una falsa alarma atómica provoca el pánico en Estados Unidos. *22 de febrero: en Montevideo es puesto en libertad el cónsul general de Brasil, tras 205 días de secuestro por los tupamaros. *26 de febrero: en Cali (Colombia) tiene lugar una de las más grandes manifestaciones en el país por parte de la Universidad del Valle contra la privatización de la educación. *3 de marzo: lanzamiento del segundo satélite chino China II. *3 de marzo: el Vaticano y el gobierno polacos restablecen las relaciones, interrumpidas durante ocho años. *3 de marzo: la dictadura de Franco sanciona al cineasta español Juan Antonio Bardem. *5 de marzo: el ejército de Pakistán ocupa Pakistán Oriental (hoy Bangladesh). *12 de marzo: en Siria, Hafez al-Assad se convierte en presidente. *22 de marzo: en Argentina, el general Alejandro Agustín Lanusse toma ilegítimamente el poder (que se encontraba también ilegítimamente en manos de otros militares). *23 de marzo: en Europa 100.000 agricultores realizan manifestaciones de protesta contra la política agraria de la Comunidad Económica Europea. *23 de marzo: Argentina y Venezuela restablecen relaciones diplomáticas. *26 de marzo: Se crea el Frente Amplio, partido de izquierda de Uruguay. *26 de marzo: Pakistán Oriental (hoy, Bangladesh) se declara independiente de Pakistán. *1 de abril: Estados Unidos le cede a España las propiedades del oleoducto Rota-Zaragoza. *2 de abril: el director del Diario Madrid es condenado a pagar una multa de 250.000 pesetas por un artículo titulado "Ni gobierno, ni oposición". *3 de abril: en Dublín, la canción Un Banc, Un Arbre, Une Rue de Séverine da la victoria a Mónaco en la XVI Edición de Eurovisión. *5 de abril: en Sicilia, el Monte Etna entra en erupción. *9 de abril: en EE. UU., Charles Manson es condenado a la pena de muerte, pero se le conmuta por cadena perpetua. *21 de abril: en Haití, muere el dictador François Duvalier y le sucede su hijo Jean-Claude Duvalier, de 19 años de edad. *12 de mayo: en Turquía un terremoto destruye la mayor parte de la ciudad de Burdur. *26 de mayo: Austria y la República Popular China establecen relaciones diplomáticas. *8 de junio: Chile: el ex Ministro del Interior Edmundo Pérez Zujovic es asesinado por la Vanguardia Organizada del Pueblo (VOP). *10 de junio: masacre de estudiantes en México en el asalto conocido como "El Halzonazo" en las cercanías del Casco de Santo Tomás. *20 de junio: Inicio del programa (El Chavo del 8) en México. *11 de julio: en Chile, el presidente socialista Salvador Allende nacionaliza la gran minería del cobre. *16 de julio: en España, el dictador Francisco Franco nombra a Juan Carlos de Borbón sucesor a título de rey. *30 de julio: en Japón, una colisión de aviones causa 162 muertos. *1 a 2 de agosto: se celebra el Concierto para Bangladesh, organizado por George Harrison para recaudar fondos por la hambruna que sufrió Bangladés durante este año. *9 de agosto: la India firma un tratado de amistad y cooperación con la Unión Soviética. *15 de agosto: Bahrein se independiza del Reino Unido. *18 de agosto: en Bolivia, Hugo Banzer Suárez asciende al poder mediante un golpe de estado. Se hace nombrar presidente el 22 de agosto. *18 de agosto: Guerra de Vietnam: Australia y Nueva Zelanda deciden retirar sus tropas de Vietnam. *22 de agosto: en Bolivia, Hugo Banzer Suárez se autonombra presidente. *25 de agosto: en Tanzania y Uganda se deflagran conflictos fronterizos. *3 de septiembre: en Argentina, los militares entregan el cadáver de Eva Duarte (la segunda esposa de Juan Domingo Perón), que mantenían secuestrado desde quince años atrás. *21 de septiembre: Pakistán declara el estado de emergencia. *23 de septiembre: en Montreal se firma el Convenio para la represión de actos ilícitos contra la seguridad de la aviación civil, por el cual es obligatorio extraditar un terrorista. *1 de octubre: Joseph Luns es el nuevo secretario general de la OTAN. *21 de octubre: el chileno Pablo Neruda recibe el Premio Nobel de Literatura. *23 de octubre: Mercedes-Benz patenta el airbag. *14 de noviembre: en Uruguay frente a la Rambla de Pocitos, Montevideo, se produce un luctuoso accidente durante una exhibición de maniobras de dos helicópteros. *28 de noviembre: en Jordania, Septiembre Negro asesina al primer ministro Wasfi Tel. *18 de diciembre: en EE. UU., por segunda vez en su historia, el dólar estadounidense se devalúa. *22 de diciembre: en las Naciones Unidas el austriaco Kurt Waldheim es elegido nuevo secretario general. *Diciembre: en Londres, Septiembre Negro atenta contra el embajador de Jordania, Zeid Al Rifai. *Nace Greenpeace, en protesta ante la práctica nuclear estadounidense en el archipiélago de Amchitka (Alaska). *Kiribati se independiza del Reino Unido. *En Italia, Giovanni Leone es el nuevo presidente. *La República Democrática del Congo pasa a llamarse Zaire. *Ólafur Jóhannesson es el nuevo primer ministro de Islandia. *En Singapur se firma la Declaración de Principios de la Mancomunidad Británica de Naciones. *En Japón, por primera vez desde 1949 se rompe la paridad entre el dólar y el yen. Nacimientos Nacimientos (enero) *6 de enero: Kay Rush, presentadora estadounidense. *7 de enero: David Yost, actor estadounidense. *10 de enero: Ana Bárbara, cantante mexicana. *11 de enero: Mary J. Blige, cantante estadounidense. *16 de enero: Sergi Bruguera, tenista español. *17 de enero: Kid Rock, cantante estadounidense. *17 de enero: Leonardo Ciampa, escritor y compositor italiano. *18 de enero: Jonathan Davis, cantante estadounidense (Korn). *25 de enero: Luca Badoer, piloto de carreras italiano. *27 de enero: Lil Jon, rapero y productor estadounidense. *30 de enero: Erick Rubín, cantante y compositor mexicano. Nacimientos (febrero) *1 de febrero: Jill Kelly, actriz porno estadounidense. *10 de febrero: Lisa Marie Varon, luchadora profesional estadounidense *13 de febrero: Sonia Evans, cantante pop británica. *17 de febrero: Denise Richards, actriz estadounidense. *18 de febrero: Mijaíl Shatin, doble de riesgo ruso. *24 de febrero: Leda Battisti, cantautora y poetisa italiana, hija del fallecido cantautor Lucio Battisti. *19 de febrero: Gil Shaham, violinista israelí. *24 de febrero: Pedro de la Rosa, conductor español de Fórmula Uno. *25 de febrero: Sean Astin, actor estadounidense *26 de febrero: Erykah Badu, cantante estadounidense. Nacimientos (marzo-diciembre) *5 de marzo: John Frusciante, músico estadounidense (The Red Hot Chili Peppers). *7 de marzo: Peter Sarsgaard, actor estadounidense. *7 de marzo: Rachel Weisz, actriz británica. *9 de marzo: La India, cantante puertorriqueña. *9 de marzo: Diego Torres, cantautor argentino. *23 de marzo: Malena Muyala, cantante y compositora uruguaya. *27 de marzo: David Coulthard, piloto británico de Fórmula 1. *31 de marzo: Ewan McGregor, actor británico. *9 de abril: Jacques Villeneuve, piloto canadiense de Fórmula 1. *11 de abril: Oliver Riedel, bajista de la banda alemana Rammstein *16 de abril: Selena, cantante estadounidense († 1995) *24 de abril: Alejandro Fernández, cantante y actor mexicano. *7 de mayo: Francisco Guerrero, físico y escritor español. *26 de mayo: Matt Stone, cocreador de South Park. *27 de mayo: Glenn Ross, powerlifter británico *5 de junio: Mark Wahlberg, actor estadounidense *16 de junio: Túpac Amaru Shakur, rapero estadounidense. *17 de junio: Paulina Rubio, actriz, cantante y conductora mexicana. *27 de junio: Dipendra Bir Bikram Shah Dev, rey de Nepal. *9 de julio: Marc Andreessen, informático y empresario estadounidense. *9 de julio: Vitali Klichko, boxeador ucraniano. *13 de julio: Tomas Haake, baterista sueco del grupo Meshuggah *12 de agosto: Pete Sampras, tenista estadounidense. *20 de agosto: Juan Fernández Valle, historiador y escritor peruano. *26 de agosto: Thalía, actriz y cantante mexicana. *31 de agosto: Chris Tucker, actor estadounidense. *3 de septiembre: María Isabel Iglesias Preysler, Chábeli, hija de Isabel Preysler. *6 de septiembre: Dolores O'Riordan, vocalista de The Cranberries. *8 de septiembre: Vico C, cantante puertorriqueño. *12 de septiembre: Younes El Aynaoui, tenista marroquí. *12 de septiembre: Chandra Sturrup, atleta de las Islas Bahamas. *15 de septiembre: Josh Charles, actor estadounidense. *18 de septiembre: Lance Armstrong, ciclista estadounidense. *13 de octubre: Luis Tosar, actor español. *20 de octubre: Snoop Dogg, Rapero Americano. *29 de octubre: Winona Ryder, actriz estadounidense. *5 de noviembre: Jonny Greenwood, músico inglés. *17 de noviembre: Justin Chancellor, bajista inglés (de las bandas Tool y Peach). *25 de noviembre: Christina Applegate, actriz estadounidense. *8 de diciembre: Ian Somerhalder, actor estadounidense. *18 de diciembre: Arantxa Sanchez Vicario, tenista española. *24 de diciembre: Ricky Martin, músico pop puertorriqueño. *24 de diciembre: Edilberto "Songo" González Trejos, escritor panameño. *25 de diciembre: Dido Armstrong, cantante británica de pop. *26 de diciembre: Jared Leto, actor, compositor, productor y cantante de 30 Seconds to Mars *27 de diciembre: Serguéi Bodrov, actor ruso. Fallecimientos *10 de enero: Coco Chanel, famosa modista francesa. *25 de febrero: Theodor Svedberg, químico sueco, premio nóbel de Química en 1926. *26 de febrero: Fernandel, actor cómico francés. *6 de abril: Ígor Stravinski, compositor ruso. *21 de abril: François Duvalier, dictador de Haití. *4 de junio: Georg Lukács, filósofo húngaro. *18 de junio: Paul Karrer, químico suizo, premio nóbel de Química en 1937. *1 de julio: sir William Lawrence Bragg, físico británico, premio Nobel de Física en 1915. *3 de julio: Jim Morrison, músico estadounidense. *6 de julio: Louis Armstrong, músico de jazz estadounidense. *15 de agosto: Paul Lukas, actor húngaro. *28 de agosto: Geoffrey Lawrence, juez británico, presidente del Tribunal de Nuremberg. *10 de septiembre: Pier Angeli, actríz italoestadounidense. *11 de septiembre: Nikita Jruschov, dirigente de la Unión Soviética. *20 de septiembre: Giorgos Seferis, poeta y diplomático griego. *21 de septiembre: Bernardo Houssay, médico, biólogo y fisiólogo argentino, premio nóbel de Medicina en 1947. *16 de octubre: Emilio Pettoruti, pintor argentino. *19 de octubre: César Girón, torero venezolano. *29 de octubre: Arne Tiselius, premio Nobel de Química en 1948. *9 de diciembre: Ralph Bunche, premio nóbel de la Paz en 1950. *28 de diciembre: Max Steiner, compositor austriaco de música de cine. Arte y literatura *6 de enero: José María Requena obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela El cuajarón. *26 de febrero: Declaración del Día de la Tierra. *22 de julio: La Dama de Baza es encontrada en la necrópolis del Cerro del Santuario en la antigua Basti (Baza) en Granada, España. *20 de setiembre: en Costa Rica se estrena la obra teatral La Segua de Alberto Cañas. Es basada en la leyenda de la Cegua. *Alexander Solzhenitsyn: Archipiélago Gulag. *Fundación de Médicos Sin Fronteras y de Greenpeace. *George Lucas forma su propia compañía, Lucasfilm. *Robert Silverberg gana el Premio Nebula por Tiempo de cambios. *El Premio Planeta es para Condenados a vivir de José María Gironella. *Sale Las célticas de la serie de Corto Maltés. Música clásica Fonografía *Julio: en Múnich, Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli realiza su quinta grabación discográfica, una interpretación de las obras de Claude Debussy Images y Children's corner para el sello Deutsche Grammophon. Ciencia y tecnología *24 de marzo: descubrimiento de los asteroides (1872) Hélenos y (1877) Marsden. *17 de junio: descubrimiento del asteroide (2399) Terradas, *8 de septiembre: descubrimiento del asteroide (116) Sirona *26 de octubre: descubrimiento del asteroide (2047) Smetana. *15 de noviembre: sale a la venta el primer microprocesador comercial, el Intel 4004. *John McCarthy gana el Premio Turing. *Norman Pirie gana la Medalla Copley. *Roger Penrose inventa las redes de espín. *Entra en servicio la aerolínea Southwest. *Perú: se funda el Centro Internacional de la Papa. Astronáutica *31 de enero: lanzamiento de la misión Apolo 14. *5 de febrero: alunizaje del Apolo 14, la tercera misión tripulada que camina sobre la Luna. *9 de mayo: fracasa el lanzamiento de la sonda Mariner 8. *10 de mayo: lanzamiento de la sonda Cosmos 419. *19 de mayo: lanzamiento de la sonda Mars 2. *28 de mayo: lanzamiento de la sonda Mars 3. *30 de mayo: se lanza la sonda estadounidense Mariner 9, dedicada a la investigación de Marte. Entra en órbita marciana el 13 de noviembre. *26 de julio: lanzamiento de la misión Apolo 15. *28 de octubre: lanzamiento del satélite británico Prospero X-3 a bordo de un cohete totalmente británico. Deporte Automovilismo *Jackie Stewart se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. Ciclismo *Ferdinand Bracke gana la Vuelta ciclista a España. *Eddy Merckx gana el Tour de Francia. *Gosta Pettersson gana el Giro de Italia. Fútbol *Europa: Johan Cruyff recibe el Balón de Oro. *Copa Libertadores de América: Nacional gana su primera Copa Libertadores de América derrotando en la final a Estudiantes de La Plata, obteniendo su primer título internacional. *Copa Intercontinental: Nacional gana su primera Copa Intercontinental derrotando en la final al Panathinaikos de Grecia, obteniendo su segundo título internacional. *Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por trigésima vez. *19 de diciembre: El Clube Atlético Mineiro gana su primer Campeonato brasileño de fútbol. *22 de diciembre El club Rosario Central gana su primer Campeonato argentino de fútbol profesional de AFA, venciendo a San Lorenzo de Almagro en la final por 2 a 1, haciendo las veces de local en el estadio de Newell's Old Boys. *Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Santa Fe (5ª vez). Cine *''Bananas'' de Woody Allen. *''Black Killer'' de Carlo Croccolo. *''Canciones para después de una guerra'' de Basilio Martín Patino. *''Conocimiento carnal'' de Mike Nichols. *''Chato, el apache (Chatos Land)'' de Michael Winner. *''Comando en el desierto (Raid on Rommel)'' de Henry Hathaway. *''Contacto en Francia (The French Connection)'' de William Friedkin. Ganadora del Óscar a la mejor película. *''Delicias holandesas (Wat zien ik)'' de Paul Verhoeven. *''Drácula y las mellizas (Twins of Evil)'' de John Hough. *''Duelo a muerte en el OK corral (Doc)'' de Frank Perry. *''El bulevar del ron (Boulevard du rhum)'' con Brigitte Bardot. *''El Corsario Negro (Il Corsaro Nero)'' de Lorenzo Gicca Palli. *''El Decamerón (Il Decameron)'' de Pier Paolo Pasolini. *''El día negro (Giornata nera per l´ariete)'' de Luigi Bazzoni. *''El diablo sobre ruedas (Duel)'' de Steven Spielberg. *''El gato de las 9 colas (Il Gatto a nove code)'' de Dario Argento. *''El gran duelo (A Gunfight)'' de Lamont Johnson. *''El gran Jack (Big Jake) de George Sherman y John Wayne. *El profe'' de Miguel M. Delgado. *''El seductor (The Beguiled)'' con Clint Eastwood. *''El último hombre... vivo (The Omega Man)'' de Boris Sagal. *''El violinista en el tejado'' de Norman Jewison. *''El visitante nocturno (The Night Visitor)'' de László Benedek. *''Escalofrío en la noche (Play Misty for me)'' con Clint Eastwood. *''Escipión el Africano (Scipione detto anche l´africano)'' de Luigi Magni. *''Españolas en París'' de Roberto Bodegas. *''Fata Morgana'' de Werner Herzog. *''Hannie Caulder'' de Burt Kennedy. *''Harold y Maude (Harold And Maude)'' de Hal Ashby. *''Harry el sucio (Dirty Harry)'' de Don Siegel. *''Kotch de Jack Lemmon. *''La amenaza de Andrómeda (The Andromeda Strain)'' de Robert Wise. *''La araucana (La conquista de Chile)'' de Julio Coll. *''La audiencia (L´Udienza)'' de Marco Ferreri. *''La bruja novata (Bedknobs and Broomsticks)'' de Robert Stevenson. *''La condesa Drácula (Countess Dracula)'' de Peter Sasdy. *''La década prodigiosa (La Décade prodigieuse)'' de Claude Chabrol. *''La luz del fin del mundo (The Light at the Edge of the World)'' de Kevin Billington. *''La mansión bajo los árboles (La maison sous les arbres)'' de René Clément. *''La muerte busca a un hombre'' de José Luis Merino. *''La naranja mecánica (A Clockwork Orange) de Stanley Kubrick. Es censurada por su contenido violento. *''La noche de Walpurgis'' de León Klimovsky. *''La novicia rebelde'' de Luis Lucia. *''La salamandra (La Salamandre)'' de Alain Tanner. *''La última película (The Last Picture Show)'' de Peter Bogdanovich. *''Las aventuras de Pinocho (Le Avventure di Pinocchio)'' de Andrea Balestri, Gina Lollobrigida, Nino Manfredi, Franco Franchi, Ciccio Ingrassia, Vittorio de Sica y Ugo D´alessio. *''Las dos inglesas y el amor (Les deux angalises et le continet)'' de François Truffaut. *''Las manos del destripador (Hands of the ripper)'' de Peter Sasdy. *''Las petroleras (Les pétroleuses)'' con Brigitte Bardot. *''Las veinticuatro horas de Le Mans (Le Mans)'' de Lee H. Katzin. *''Látigo (Support Your Local Gunfighter)'' de Burt Kennedy. *''Le llamaban Trinidad (Lo chiamavano Trinità)'' de Enzo Barboni. *''Los días de cabirio'' de Fernando Merino. *''Los vividores (McCabe & Mrs. Miller)'' de Robert Altman. *''Lucky Luke: el intrépido (Daisy Town)'' de René Goscinny. *''Macbeth (The Tragedy of Macbeth)'' de Roman Polanski. *''Malpertuis'' de Harry Kümel. *''Me debes un muerto'' de José Luis Sáenz de Heredia. *''Muerte en Venecia (Morte a Venezia)'' de Luchino Visconti. *''Naves misteriosas (Silent Running)'' de Douglas Trumbull. *''Nicolás y Alejandra (Nicholas And Alexandra)'' de Franklin J. Schaffner. *''Orgullo de estirpe (The Horsemen)'' de John Frankenheimer. *''Pánico en Needle Parck (The Panic in Needle Park)'' de Jerry Schatzberg. *''Perros de paja (Straw Dogs)'' de Sam Peckinpah. *''¡Que viene Valdez! (Valdez Is Coming)'' de Edwin Sherin. *''Réquiem por un vampiro (Vierges et vampires)'' de Jean Rollin. *''Santo contra la hija de Frankenstein'' de Miguel M. Delgado. *''Santo en la venganza de la momia (La venganza de la momia)'' de René Cardona. *''Sol rojo (Soleil rouge)'' de Terence Young. *''Solaris'' de Andrei Tarkovski. *''Supergolpe en Manhattan (The Anderson Tapes)'' de Sidney Lumet. *''Terror ciego (See No Evil)'' de Richard Fleischer. *''La banda de los Grissom (The Grissom Gang)'' de Robert Aldrich. *''THX 1138'' de George Lucas. *''Una mariposa con las alas ensangrentadas (Una Farfalla con le ali insanguinate)'' de Duccio Tessari. *''Virgen entre los muertos vivientes (Christina, princesse de l´érotisme)'' de Jess Franco. Música *1 de agosto. Tiene lugar el Concierto para Bangladesh organizado por George Harrison. *11 y 12 de septiembre: en México se realiza el Festival de Rock y Ruedas de Avándaro. *Nace en Londres el grupo Queen. *Creación del grupo alemán Kraftwerk. *Karina: En un mundo nuevo (2.º puesto en el Festival de Eurovisión) *Dionne Warwick abandona el sello Scepter, luego de una fuerte disputa con Burt Bacharach. Discografía *Billy Joel: [[Cold Spring Harbor (álbum de Billy Joel)|''Cold Spring Harbor ]] *Black Sabbath: ''Master of reality *Celia Cruz: Nuevos éxitos *Deep Purple: Fireball *The Doors: L.A. Woman (abril), Other Voices (octubre) *Elton John: Your Song *Genesis: Nursery Cryme *George Harrison: The Concert For Bangladesh *Jethro Tull: Aqualung *Joan Manuel Serrat: Mediterráneo *John Lennon: Imagine *José José: Buscando una sonrisa *Led Zeppelin: Led Zeppelin IV *Marvin Gaye: What's Going On *Michael Jackson: Got To Be There *Módulos: Variaciones. *Paul McCartney: Wings Wild Life *Pink Floyd: Meddle, Relics *The Rolling Stones: Sticky fingers, Gimme Shelter *Santana: Santana III *Supertramp: Indelibly Stamped *Los Tigres del Norte: Cuquita *Uriah Heep: Look At Yourself *Uriah Heep: Salisbury *The Who: Who's Next Televisión Premios Nobel *Física: Dennis Gabor *Química: Gerhard Herzberg *Medicina: Earl W. Sutherland, Jr. *Literatura: Pablo Neruda *Paz: Willy Brandt *Economía: Simon Kuznets Enlaces externos Categoría:Siglo XX